1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a trays, and more particularly, to a tray apparatus configured to be coupled to an outside post member and which can be articulated from a collapsed configuration to an articulated configuration.
2. Background Art
The use of tray apparatuses is well known in the art. For example, in a hospital setting, there is a constant need for a tray for the handy placement of medical implements, food, medicines, among other things. Typically, a hospital room includes a number of fixed tables. Such tables, however, are typically placed in a spaced apart orientation from the hospital bed. Accordingly, it is often the case that all tables in a hospital room are spaced away from where they are needed.
As such, certain tables have been designed which can be moved about within a room, such as a hospital room. Such tables are typically used for feeding of a patient, and include portions which extend below a hospital bed just as the table extends over the hospital bed. While such tables are more versatile, these tables are generally quite large and cumbersome. Where space is at a premium, such tables are often of limited utility.
It would be advantageous if a tray could be provided which can be coupled to outside objects, such as hospital beds, intravenous bag stands, and other outside post members. Further, it would be advantageous if such a tray could be collapsed and stowed when not needed, and, articulated only when required for use.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a tray which can be coupled to an outside post member.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a tray which can be articulated or collapsed as needed.
It is another object of the invention to provide a tray member which utilizes only a minimal amount of space and can be articulated when needed for use.
These objects, as well as other objects of the present invention, will become apparent in light of the present specification, claims, and drawings.